


Silver Chrysanthemum

by Siderea



Series: Bleach One-shots [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin and Rangiku, throughout the years of their relationship: acquaintences, friends, enemies, and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the beta set at 1sentence.
> 
> Title from the translations of the characters' names.

**7\. Waste/Wasteland**

She had been told it would be better here, but all she sees is a barren desert with no one in sight.

**1\. Walking**

Their journey consists of walking and waiting, but she doesn't mind because he's there with her on their way to wherever.

**21\. Quiet**

She is quiet their first week or two together, and then Gin wishes that he could go back to that time because she simply can not seem to shut up.

**4\. Wonder**

She often wonders where this journey will take the two of them, but it's so much fun that she doesn't really want it to end.

**41\. Nowhere**

Some days, it feels as if the two of them have not gone anywhere at all, but nowhere isn't so bad any more.

**22\. Quirks**

It was an understood fact that Gin had a habit of leaving without telling her anything about it but would always return.

**23\. Question**

Rangiku chose to not question her new friend simply because she was afraid that any questions would cause him to vanish and never return.

**2\. Waltz**

They're close to the Seireitei and there's music playing; without a word, he sweeps her into a whirling dance and she thinks there's never been so much magic in the world as there is right then.

**26\. Jump**

And she feels herself obeying his command without a second thought, her arms reached down to him in a semi-controlled fall, and he catches her, laughing and twirling her around.

**5\. Worry**

He comes back from one of his trips, covered in scratches, and she hovers over him, afraid to let him leave again in case he comes back worse; but she knows that her worry will drive them apart if she tries to stop him.

**17\. Belief**

Her belief that Gin would return is the only thing that keeps her from freaking out when he is gone; his belief that she will be there waiting for him is the only thing that keeps him from losing everything when he leaves.

**39\. Share**

There was only one apple left, and both were still hungry, but he solves it by breaking the apple in half; although she did note that he kept the larger half.

**15\. Breathing**

He gasps in the air, struggling for breath, as Rangiku leans back, looking relieved that the CPR that she hadn't really learned actually worked.

**14\. Burning**

She feels her face heat up at the question, and for once no witty comebacks come to answer Gin's proposition.

**24\. Quarrel**

They glare at each other for all of five minutes before he offers a smile and she laughs and suddenly they're friends again.

**46\. Horizon**

They sit on the cliff, the sun just behind them as it rises on Seireitei the day they will enter the Shinigami Academy.

**45\. Natural**

He is a natural, placed in the advanced class, and she wonders how he can be so good when neither of them grew up in this type of environment.

**13\. Bias**

As she watches him spar with several of his classmates, she does not doubt that the outcome will be his victory even though his opponent is a noble raised for this and he is getting badly beaten when she joins the audience.

**6\. Whimsy**

She watches him walk off, headed to his first day as Vice-Captain of Squad 5, and it seems as if an invisible wall goes up, locking them off from each other forever, and it will never go down once he reaches Squad 5.

**35\. Sarcasm**

There were times, back then, when he would say something to her, and she would hope he was being sarcastic, even though she was afraid of his acerbic wit; better that he was needling her than that he was telling the truth about some of those things.

**33\. Stupidity**

He calls himself an idiot for letting his mind wander when he was supposed to be doing his job, knowing that even a moment of stupid distraction can spell death.

**11\. Birthday**

She has just been promoted to Second Seat on Squad Ten, and he stops by, his own Vice-Captain's armband glinting, and he plops the sake bottle down with a smile and she remembers that it is also her birthday and he always gives her sake.

**34\. Serenade**

When he shows up outside her door, a smile on his face, she can't help but take his hand for a moonlit dance; she's tempted to hit him when he starts singing, though.

**10\. Weddings**

She watches the bride and groom, blissfully happy in their pre-wedding breakdowns, and wonders if someday that might be them, except that he is never nervous and they both hate commitment.

**36\. Sordid**

He is a sordid man involved in a sordid business that will make her cry, and the reason he is so horrible is because he is still making her think he is her friend and will always be there.

**19\. Balcony**

Gin walks out onto his Captain's balcony, smiling at his guest as she offers him a cup of sake.

**27\. Jester**

He has played the part of creepy jokester so well and so long that even he begins to believe in his persona.

**43\. Nuance**

The subtle shadings of his speech have changed, and she can no longer translate the movements he makes as he speaks and she wonders what has caused him to change so much.

**31\. Smirk**

She knows that his smile is actually a smirk, and she hates it; he knows her smirk and smile are separate, and he is jealous that she can do something he can't.

**44\. Near**

The closeness of her body as she restrains him nearly makes him change his mind, but he steps away and goes with Aizen anyways, too proud to completely admit to his mistake.

**16\. Breaking**

She grabs for another sake bottle, trying to drown the tears and screams, but she can't because Gin is gone and he went willingly and she'll have to fight him to kill next time they meet.

**3\. Wishes**

Even in a drunken stupor with Hisagi and Kira, the three are alert enough to see the shooting star that heralds wishes, and each of them has the same thought on their mind as the star disappears into the night.

**40\. Solitary**

It is a bitter pill to swallow when he leaves, because now she is truly alone with her first friend gone to Hueco Mundo.

**48\. Virtuous**

The virtuous are rewarded, even in real life, because Kuchiki has her orange-haired knight and it gives Rangiku hope for herself because miracles do happen if you try hard enough at being good.

**20\. Bane**

On his birthday, after he has left, on the window-sill of his old room, she places a dark green bottle marked Chrysanthemum Bane, enjoying the irony to it's fullest.

**9\. War**

War with Aizen and Kaname and Gin is coming, and she wishes so much that Gin was on their side and that he was here getting prepared with her.

**8\. Whiskey & Rum**

She no longer goes drinking just for fun; now she goes drinking to forget Gin's face and the time they spent together.

**37\. Soliloquy**

When she is alone, she talks to him, addressing him as if he is not there, but then she breaks down and sobs again and again about how much she misses him; he is never there to respond, not even in her mind.

**29\. Jewel**

He abandoned everything for a jewel, and deep in his heart he knows that what he lost was worth far more than this but in his waking hours he is a good pretender.

**30\. Just**

He had been the one to tell her "Life just is;" all these years later, Rangiku was starting to think he had forgotten the very saying.

**42\. Neutral**

She does not defend him verbally, but she cannot truly get so involved and passionate about the war when her best friend is on the other side.

**32\. Sorrow**

He hates making Rangiku cry, but at the same time can't help but wonder at how well grief becomes her.

**18\. Balloon**

She looks at the balloon that Inoue had thrust at her when she was leaving the party, and lets go, hoping that somehow it will reach Gin, wherever he is.

**38\. Sojourn**

Gin remembers when he and Rangiku sojourned in a remote part of Soul Society, and as he returns there, alone this time, he sits against an apple tree that two souls with ki had helped to grow.

**47\. Valiant**

She charges in fearlessly, undaunted by the arrancar, and he can't help but admire her courage.

**28\. Jousting**

Even at the Shinigami Academy they never sparred, so when their first time is in combat against each other, it is with no first-hand knowledge of the other's skills.

**12\. Blessing**

He smiles, the blood pouring from his mouth, and raises his hand to her forehead as if he is a priest blessing her, the only thing missing the words that his mouth can no longer voice.

**25\. Quitting**

She is Matsumoto Rangiku and she never quits, not even when it comes to her life; so she walks away from the battle, albeit barely, while he is burned with the rest of the enemy.

**49\. Victory**

They have won, Aizen is defeated, dead, and the celebration is in full swing but she leaves, unable to join in.

**50\. Defeat**

She raises her sake cup, angling it, as she drinks to her greatest loss.


End file.
